Forever Friends
by mooninites69
Summary: Ian's love for his best friend Todd is the greatest thing in his life, but when Todd gives Ian a proposition to try "something new" will he be able to live up to his friends expectations? Will there friendship be tainted, or will a deeper love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Friends

**Warning** – What you are about to read is for adults only! This story is about a friendship between two boys that (may or may not) blossom into something more . Please enjoy my story, because it is something that I put A LOT of time in! Please write a review for my story, even if you find you don't like it! I love criticism! Thank you very much and enjoy my story!

**Forever Friends **

By: Z. T.

Chapter 1

The school day seemed to drag on forever. Every period went by as though seconds had extended into hours. I felt I had no other choice than to watch the clock as the hands moved slower and slower, and my gaze was unable to waiver from the only object that harbored my attention. I wanted out of this trap!

"Mr. Ian!" My Algebra teacher yelled. It caught me by such surprise that I jumped from my desk as though my pants were on fire. I was standing in the middle of the classroom; the other kids laughing at my ridiculous behavior. "Pay attention Mr. Ian! This information will be on your test tomorrow, and I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't ready for it! Now sit down!"

Before I could return to my seat the school bell rang, and all the other kids around me began to rush out of the door. It was music to my ears; I could feel my blood begin to rush through my body as I regained my composure, grabbed my books, and darted out of the door. I caught the faint sound of my teacher trying to get my attention, but I was focusing on more important matters. I rushed to my locker, grabbed my bag, and rushed out of the school doors without even worrying about which books I needed to take home. It seemed as though I were passing everyone else at lightening fast speed to get home, but I didn't care. It was usually a twenty-minute walk to my house from school, but I believe I shattered that by twelve minutes.

As I got to the corner of my street I could see my house about a football field away. I suddenly realized that in the rush to get home I had nearly wore myself out of breath. I then stopped running to try and catch the breath that I had outran.

"I wonder if Todd is at my house yet?" I asked myself while grasping my side for air. "I wonder if he brought his girlfriend like he said he would?" I stopped walking as I found myself getting nervous over the thought of meeting her, but meeting her wasn't what I was most concerned about. The recollection of what Todd had promised me the day before had been racing through my mind just as fast as I had been racing to get home.

**(Flashback)**

"Ian, you should totally check out my girlfriend!" Todd said lying at the foot of my bed watching me play videogames.

"I've already met Stacy remember! You invited her to my house, and while making out with her you knocked over moms favorite statue she got from Italy." I said shuddering from the feeling I had had whilst waiting until she got home that day. "You owe me big time for covering for you!"

"And here I thought hanging out with a fifteen year old would be enough payment." Todd remarked jokingly while rubbing his hand roughly through my blonde and mildly shaggy hair.

"I'm almost sixteen!! And you're not that much older than me you dumb eighteen year old!" I redirected standing up and tackling him playfully on the bed.

We wrestled for a few minutes as we often did trying to release our energy. I would always try and gently pull the black hair that graced evenly the sides of his head and hung softly over his forehead. His dark brown eyes never missing an open spot in which to pin me down and subdue me. He was much stronger than I, and had a body fit enough to make any other person envious, but my bright blue eyes were a much better tool for me than any type of muscle. I might have been weaker, but I was more agile and flexible, making it a bit harder for Todd to end our playful squabble quickly.

After a few minutes, and as I often did, I realized that I was no match for Todd and willfully surrendered. We then collapsed beside each other on the bed looking up towards the ceiling trying to catch our breath.

"Anyway, Stacey and I broke up about a week ago. Now I have a new girlfriend named Samantha." Todd said still looking up at the ceiling.

"But I kinda liked Stacey." I said faking like I was sad.

"Well, I think you'll like Samantha better. She's a lot hotter than Stacey was!" Todd said leaning over to face me.

"I don't know." I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Hey Ian… I was wondering, could I bring Samantha over tomorrow? You know, since your parents don't get home 'till late and everything. Please!" Todd said sitting up.

"No!" I said in shock from hearing his request. "I don't like it when you bring girls over to my house all the time Todd!"

Todd got on his knees in a playful fashion and began to beg. "Please Ian! You know my parents are always home, and they never leave! And you know I don't have a car, so there's no place I can be alone with her except here! Please! Pretty Please! Pretty, Pretty Please!"

"With cherries on top?" I added with a little smirk on my face.

"All the cherries you want! Oh, and I know how much you like whipped cream! I'll throw some of that on there too! Just please can I bring her over?" Todd pleaded.

Thinking the words "whipped cream" were a bit sexual, my pants began to tighten. The thought made me blush, and I sat up and placed my hands in a position over the bulge.

Todd saw that he had hit a nerve within my teen consciousness, and he knew that with the right leverage I would crumble like loose dirt. "You know, it is unfair for me to always bring girls over here and leave you to clean up my messes." He said with a little smile on his face. "You're a man just like myself! You have needs too! I think it's finally time I fulfill my responsibility as your friend to introduce you to the wonders… of women! What do you think?"

My eyes grew wide as I began to fantasize about the full extent of what was just offered to me. I could feel my face begin to turn red as I tried to hide it by looking down and letting my hair hang over my eyes. I felt my pants becoming tighter with every thought that raced through my mind. My heart was racing with an anticipation I've only felt on occasion with Todd. I had never even considered letting Todd get me a girlfriend. I was always against the idea of letting Todd bring over girls to my house, because I would always feel so jealous towards them. I never wanted him to stop hanging out with me though, so I always gave in to his requests.

"I know I owe you for last time, covering for me and all. So, how about I share Samantha with you, would that change your mind?" Todd said bringing up his hand and lifting the hair from my eyes.

"_What does he mean by share?!"_ I thought to myself in shock, while trying to make sense of what he just said. _"But more importantly, …what will happen if I say no?"_

I met eyes with Todd, who looked into me as though he were trying to read my mind. My face was beat red, but I couldn't hide it from Todd's gaze. I could tell he knew that my curiosity would get the better of me; just by the way he was smiling. That smile that I could never escape from and turned my heart to putty every time it was given to me. The smile that could calm my nerves yet keep my pulse racing at the same time. How could I tell him no?!

**(End of Flashback)**

I began to walk again as I felt my breath coming back to me. _"Why did I even agree to such a thing?"_ I thought to myself looking at the ground blushing. _"Todd left too early to explain yesterday. What did he mean by share? Does he mean I have to kiss her? Does he mean something else?"_ I could feel my pants tightening at the thought of "something else", which had been occurring in class all day. I could feel my mind about to explode as a thousand thoughts raced through my head. _"What did he mean by share? Does that mean I get to get close to Todd too? But in what way?"_

"Hey Ian!" Todd yelled from my front drive about forty feet away. I jumped when I heard him, and when I looked up I saw that a girl standing beside him was giggling. Seeing the girl laugh made me blush somewhat more, but I did my best to keep facing forward until I got in front of them.

"So how was school today?" Todd asked me as I reached them.

"G-good!" I said with a stutter that made me look and sound like an idiot. Todd noticed my nervousness, but kept the conversation going so as to not bring too much attention to it.

"Sam I'd like you to meet Ian. Ian this is Sam." Todd said introducing us.

"Hi Ian, what school do you go to?" Samantha asked in curiosity.

Todd wasn't lying when he said she was pretty. Her long red hair flowed down to her shoulders with a slight curl, which seemed to gently catch the sunlight. I could see her eyes were a pretty shade of light brown, which was magnified by her glasses. However, I would say she wasn't the type of girl Todd usually went for. He had more of a taste for short haired girls, usually with brown or black hair, and big blue eyes that would stop any man in their tracks.

"I go to Dickinson High School." I replied a lot more smoothly than before. "Do you go to college with Todd, Samantha?"

"Oh, please, call me Sam! Yes I do, but we aren't in many classes together, and I'm in my sophomore year, so I'm not a freshmen like Todd." Sam said looking at Todd and smiling.

_"She's a grade above Todd!"_ I thought to myself in shock. I knew with Todd's good looks and charming personality he would be popular in college, but I was under the impression that it wasn't cool for someone older to date people below their own class rank! I knew I didn't know much about college life, but if what she says is true… then, that means…"

"So, are we going to go inside or spend the day outdoors?" Todd remarked sarcastically looking at the two of us.

"Oh, uh… yes! Hold on, um… let me find my key." I said stumbling through my bag trying to find my house key. I found it in the third zipper beside a pack of my favorite chewing gum. As I stood in front of the door another feeling of nervousness started to come over me, and for a second I fumbled to get the door unlocked. However, it only took a second, and as the latch unlocked I opened the door.

Feeling as though this was my first chance to show Samantha how mature I actually was, I stepped aside to let her enter my house first. I was quite surprised when she smiled, reached up, and gently ran her fingers through my hair. This made me blush again, and I could feel my pants getting tighter as well. Todd was right behind her, and as he passed me he gave me a wink, and also ran his fingers through my hair. When they were both inside I walked in, turned, and closed the door. I don't know why, but Todd's fingers had me feeling even more excited than Sam's.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Friends

Chapter 2

"You have a very nice house Ian." Samantha said as I passed her and led the way towards the kitchen.

It was true, in comparison to Todd's house I thought my house seemed quite extravagant. I thought that Todd had a nice home as well, however, my house seemed to be more befitting a husband and wife who had no children, due to the décor my mom and dad had chosen to furnish the place with. If it weren't for the fact that my room reflected a feeling of rebellion against the more mature stylings of the rest of the house, no one would ever suspect a kid like me to be living here.

As we entered the kitchen I placed my bag on the kitchen table and walked to the fridge to see if my mom had gotten anything to drink from the store. Todd and Samantha leaned against the kitchen counter making small talk with each other about something that happened at school earlier today. I was too nervous to focus on their conversation, and wanted to calm my nerves with possibly a cold Powerade, that is, if my mom had bought any.

I opened the fridge only to find that it was almost bare, however, the cool rush of air that escaped hit my face and gave me a favorable sensation. I stood there trying to regain my composure from the tense feeling of nervousness I had had the past few minutes. My heart was beating as if it wanted to escape from my chest, my palms were wet like I had been petting a dolphin, and if it weren't for the cool breeze from the fridge my face would have been covered with sweat. I had no idea what Todd had in mind when he brought Samantha over, but I was letting my imagination get the better of me, and I knew that if I didn't cool it Todd and Samantha would probably leave.

"Ian, what are you doing?" I heard Todd say from behind me.

Getting caught off guard I whipped around as if startled. "Huh?! Oh, um… nothin'! I was uh… looking for something t-to drink!"

Samantha giggled as I looked at both of them; Todd just had a smirk on his face. I closed the fridge quickly to avoid looking anymore like a dork.

"You know Ian, you could show Samantha your room." Todd suggested as he picked up my bag from the kitchen table and put it on his shoulder.

"Yeah Ian, I'm really anxious to see it." Samantha said as she walked beside me and put me under her arm. My face turned red as I felt her fingers rubbing up and down my shoulder, and I could feel my pants beginning to tighten up again. Todd then turned me around and gave me a nudge so that I could lead the way. As I was walking Samantha put her hands on my shoulders and followed behind me as if we were a train, and she was the boxcar. Todd followed closely behind.

Though it felt as if my body liked it, I didn't want Samantha touching me. I felt a wrenching feeling in my gut, as if I had committed some horrible crime and wanted to confess, but didn't have the power to. As I led the way to my room I wondered what I was doing, how I could have possibly convinced myself to go along with another one of Todd's ideas, and why it was always so easy for me to cave in to him?

I couldn't convince myself of an answer, though I knew it as plain as day. I've known the answer for as long as I've known Todd. The caressing feel of a woman's touch on my shoulders only brought the pain of my indecisive feelings further out from the darkness of which I kept them hidden. Todd was like a brother to me, and was the only person I could ever confide in if I had problems of any kind. He's almost always been there for me, and I felt like I could look up to him for anything. If given the chance, I would give him what ever it took to make him happy. However, I knew my feelings went much deeper than that. I knew, because every time he looked into my eyes, I could feel myself trying to reach deep within the bottom of my soul to find the words that would set my yearnings free, and proclaim what I truly felt. But I could never reach the bottom, and now, with every passing minute, I beginning to feel as though he may never hear them.

My room was the furthest door down the hall to the right of the staircase. It was positioned directly above our garage, which was useful in detecting my parents when they got home. As I opened the door I felt a sigh of relief coming over me, as if I had entered my own little protective bubble from all my worries. However, that feeling quickly diminished when I heard Samantha compliment me on how cute my room was.

"_You're already in my house; you don't have to suck up that much."_ I thought to myself as I turned and gave her a fake grin to confirm that I heard her.

I loved my room, but it was in no way great in comparison to the rest of the house. It was considerably tiny, my bed took up almost half of the room, and with my dresser, computer desk, and T.V. stand, there wasn't much space to move around in. That was what I liked about it though, because I've always felt more comfortable in smaller spaces. It also allowed me to feel somewhat closer to Todd whenever we would hang out, play video games, or watch T.V.

I took my bag from Todd's shoulders and put it on my bed, then turned back around and closed the door.

As I twisted back around I was in shock to find Samantha holding up a pair of my underwear! They weren't dirty, because I always threw my dirty clothes into the laundry shoot across the hall, but I always had the occasional change of clean clothes laying out either on the floor or on my bed.

My face must have turned as red as my underwear, because both Samantha and Todd were laughing as though someone had just told a funny joke. They were a pair of my favorite boxer-briefs, and I knew Todd knew it too.

I wanted to grab them from her, but I was too nervous to move. I felt so embarrassed I could almost feel the tears mustering up in my eyes. I hung my head softly as I tried hard to laugh it off with them and hide my embarrassment.

"It's alright Ian. It's not like Sam's never seen a guys underwear before, right Sam?" Todd asked as he gently took my underwear from Samantha and placed it back on top of the clothes I had prepared.

"That's right. I have two brothers and one sister, and I do most of their laundry." Samantha replied. "And I happen to think red is a very manly color." She said as she walked over and gently grabbed my hand.

As I felt her hand touch mine I wanted to yank away, but I couldn't find the power to object. I looked up at her with somewhat teary eyes, and when I did she had an expression of awe on her face, as if she were looking at a cute little puppy. She smiled and gently pulled me a few steps over, then made me sit on the end of my bed. Todd did the same, and sat right beside me. His presence next to me seemed to calm my nerves, but only for a second.

"Do you boy's want to see what color underwear I'm wearing?" Samantha said as she took off her glasses as placed them on top of the dresser.

Her words seemed to rush in my ears with such speed I nearly collapsed. My eyes widened in shock as I tried to make sense of what was just uttered. I looked up into her brown eyes, now unmasked from the glare of her glasses, and could tell she was serious. I quickly turned my head to Todd who looked at me and gave a smile, then turned right back to watch Samantha begin to unbutton the light blue shirt she was wearing. I could feel the bulge in my underwear begin to rub against the smooth fabric, and as Samantha took apart her shirt and slid it gently off her shoulders, the area around my crotch began to pulse with anticipation.

Samantha's shirt fell gently to the floor, revealing her smooth upper body. Her breasts were covered by a light blue braw that seemed to go well with her skin complexion.

My breath quickened as I stared in embarrassment at her well-developed chest and smooth stomach. In my mind I simply wanted to turn away, or look back at Todd for some form of comfort, but my body wouldn't allow me. I was looking at a half naked woman in my bedroom. It was a sight that I had never seen before, except in the occasional adult magazine Todd would bring over for us to gander at. I felt a rush of excitement, as well as a surge of frustration seemingly all at once.

"What do you boy's think?" Samantha said as she looked at us with her seducing brown eyes.

"That looks really good Sam. Don't you think Ian?" Todd said in response to her question.

In my peripheral vision I could see him looking at me, trying to figure out what it was I was thinking. I wanted desperately to meet eyes with him, but I couldn't remove my gaze from Samantha's body. I was unable to say a word.

"Would you like to see more?" Samantha said as she suddenly began to undo the belt from her waist.

Her words began to excite every muscle in my body. I felt as though my clothes had been washed and shrunk while they were still upon my body. I could feel the inside of my pants pulsing as the blood in my veins began to boil. Again the fabric of my underwear rubbed against my crotch with such friction I thought I was going to explode.

Samantha's belt fell to the floor. With a sense of grace she unbuttoned her pants and gently brought down the zipper. She then reached on either side of her waist and gently began pushing downward. As her pants slowly slid off they revealed a pair of light blue panties that hugged snuggly around the curves of her waist, and matched perfectly with her braw. Without any resistance she freed both of her legs, and gently placed the tight garment on top of her shirt.

My body was completely immobile. If at that moment a huge meteor had fallen from the sky and struck my house, I still could not have been moved. The only part of me that seemed to function properly were my eyes, which vigorously examined every inch of Samantha's voluptuous body. At that point, I was no longer comforted by Todd's presence beside me. I could think of nothing else but wanting to see more of Samantha's naked skin. It was like I had filled that bottom of my soul I had tried so desperately to reach with dirt, and all that was left was but a shallow grave. I felt dirty, and I felt shallow, but I didn't care. I was completely mesmerized.

"I bet you've never seen a girl nude before, have you Ian?" Samantha said as she began getting closer to me. Though my eyes were on her body, I could tell her eyes never left mine. Sweat had begun to drip from my forehead, and my body began to quiver with anxiousness.

Todd just sat watching as Samantha got closer to me, moving her breasts towards my face. Her hair hung down over my head and gently grazed my ears. She placed her hands on either side of my waist, and bent her knees slightly so that they leaned softly on the edge of the bed. Her cheeks began to blush as she heaved her chest in and out by taking in large breathes of air, and letting her covered breasts expand in front of my face.

"You really are a cute little boy Ian." Samantha said as I felt her gently kiss the top of my head, and place her left hand on top of my crotch.

I couldn't bear to hold it in any longer. As I let out a moan, I grasped tightly the edge of the bed with my hands; the feeling of Sam's gentle caress erupted my feverish orgasm. As I came, the mix of her massage and the rubbing of my underwear stiffened my exploding erection. I could feel the warm semen begin to run down my shaft towards by balls. My briefs and testicles were getting wetter with every expulsion from my manhood, and as I tried to control my breathing I continued to cum. I released one of my hands from the bed and wrapped it around Samantha's neck in response to her generous massage. I knew she could feel the massive pulsing of my cock as my orgasm raged on.

What was probably a few seconds seemed like several minutes as my orgasm slowly diminished, and the tensing in my muscles subsided. I closed my eyes and gasped for air as I tried to regain my composure. My pants felt like they were soaked, and my head felt as though it was spinning. Samantha didn't move from her position bending over me, but she took her hand off my erection and placed it back beside my waist. She allowed me to continue holding her neck while I caught my breath.

After a few minutes I could feel myself regaining my senses, as well as my judgment. With it followed the guilt I had purposely subdued and ignored for the reason of fulfilling a need I never knew I had. It was like a Greyhound bus had just smashed into me as I crossed the street. Just as I had started re-controlling my breathing, another waive of anxiety swept across my conscience. As I began again to breath heavily to help subside the shock, tears started to form in my eyes.

I let go of Samantha's neck and let my hand fall back to my side. I was no longer interested in her sex appeal. I feared to look up, because I knew that if I did my eyes would shoot straight to Todd's, which would only increase the weight of guilt I was now carrying.

"_What have I done?_"

As the words echoed in my mind I suddenly broke down and started to cry. Samantha stood up and backed away, but I was too afraid to look her in the face. Todd never uttered a word.

With all the strength I could muster up, I ran out of the room, and with tears falling from my cheeks, I headed for my special place.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Friends

Chapter 3

"_What have I done?_"

The muscles in my legs began to quiver as I frantically ran down the stairs in agony.

"_What have I done?_"

I could feel my tears of anguish flow down my cheeks as I raced to the end of the kitchen.

"_What have I done?_"

I continually gasped for air as I opened the door to the basement. Again my legs began to buckle as I ran down the wooden stairs and entered the dark chasm filled with old boxes of junk.

I didn't bother turning on the light, as I new almost every inch of the basements layout. I zigzagged between piles of boxes and found my way to the area of the basement that housed the water heater. Feeling dizzy from all the crying and lack of light, I covered my face with my hands, then brought them up firmly to pull my hair back off of my face. The tears on my cheeks moistened the tips of my fingers and hair as I let go and grasped the sides of my body, as though I were giving myself a hug. My legs were like noodles; with a heavy thud my back hit the wall beside the water heater, and feeling no strength left in my body to hold myself up, my back followed the edge of the wall, sliding gently down until my butt hit the floor. A slight jolt of pain shot from my bottom, but I hardly even cared to notice it.

"_What have I done?_ … _What have I done?_ … _What have I done?_"

I must of sat crying for the longest time. I tried desperately to forget what had just happened, as if it were just a dream. I just sat in the dark waiting for myself to wake up in my bed. Thoughts began to race through my head as I tried to rationalize the situation.

"… _Why did this happen? … What does Todd think of me? … Why didn't I stop? … Could I have stopped? … Did I really want it? … Why did Todd do this? … Did I let him down? … Does Todd hate me now? … What if he does? …_"

I tried to make them stop, but the questions just kept coming. I felt as though I was going to throw up. I gasped for air as I tried desperately to regain composure. The room seemed to be rotating rapidly, and I could no longer tell which direction the floor or ceiling were in.

"_I n-ne-need to leave."_ I thought to myself as I lifted myself onto my knees. The darkness began to spin faster and faster. _"If only I could get, t-to, m-m-my, f-fe…"_

**(Flashback)**

"I can't wait to see Todd's costume!" I thought to myself as I waited to the side of the front door.

My parents Halloween party was getting pretty crowded. It seemed as if they had invited the entire state. I was even surprised that my parents were hosting a party, on account of all their valuable things everywhere. However, most of these people weren't dressed too outlandish. A lot of them were merely dressed in fine suites, but had some form of mask covering there face. I was also the only kid that seemed to be attending, and I was also the most absurdly dressed.

This year I had wanted to do my best to impress Todd, though I was never into getting a costume that seemed to depict death or violence. I was too afraid of those kinds of outfits. I decided instead to dress as a cute little puppy. My costume included two pairs of gray puppy feet, which fit on both my hands and feet. It included a gray strap-on puppy dog tail that I wrapped around my waist under my clothing and had coming out of my pants through a little hole I had cut out the back. It also came with a set of ears that were the same color, which I placed on my head. I simply covered up the rest of my body with a long-sleeve pajama shirt, and a pair of pajama pants that were about the same color as the paws, tail, and ears. The color of the costume contrasted a little with my shaggy blonde hair, but for the most part I fit the bill of a cute little puppy. To put the finishing touch on my adorable character, I painted little black lines on my cheeks to represent cute little whiskers.

I knew one of Todd's greatest weaknesses in life was catching the glimpse of a cute little puppy. He always seemed to melt into putty whenever he stared into the sad eyes of a little fluff-ball, and he would always want to hold it and make cute little noises to try and make its little tail wag. A part of me wished he would do the same to me once he saw my costume.

For a moment there I was caught in my own little fantasy world, and didn't even realize someone was knocking on the door until one of the guests behind me got my attention. I quickly snapped back to reality and opened the door.

As the door opened I saw Todd twist back around from a few steps away.

"I didn't think anyone was going to answer." Todd said with a little smile.

I was stunned to see how handsome Todd was dressed. I was under the impression his costume this year was going to be some gruesome monster, or some kind of bloody mad scientist. Instead he was dressed in the same manner as the guests at my parent's party. He was wearing a neatly pressed black suit, with a nice white undershirt, and a really cute black bow tie. His black shoes were also perfectly polished. His suit matched his short black hair that was neatly combed and held down by hair gel. I had never seen Todd so dressed up; all I could do was stand there looking at him as if I were frozen.

"So… can I come in little puppy?" Todd asked as he got closer, leaned down, and with a smile ran his fingers through my hair between my puppy dog-ears. The feeling of his fingers caressing my scalp made me blush.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked as I moved to the side and motioned for him to come in.

"The names Bond, James Bond. I work for the British secret service." He said in a British accent as he reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a toy pistol. "Do you like it?"

"Ye-yeah, it looks real good." I said, still blushing.

"Well you look absolutely adorable." Todd said reaching up and touching one of my puppy ears. "If I were to rub your belly, would you shake your leg?" He asked laughing at his suggestion. He might have meant it as a joke, but I found myself bowing my head to hide my beet red face. I began to feel the tightening in my briefs, and getting embarrassed, I tried desperately to get my mind onto a different subject.

"A-Are you ready to go trick-or-treating?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but let me go say hey to your mom and dad real quick." Todd said as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Ok! I'll go get me pillow-case!" I said as I raced upstairs to my room.

A few years back I had learned that a pillowcase worked a lot better at holding candy than a plastic container, or paper bag. Todd was, in fact, the one who gave me the useful advice.

I raced back downstairs after I had removed the pillowcase from my pillow, and took one last look into the mirror to see if my costume was on right. I found Todd waiting for me by the door.

"I told your parents we would be back in a little while." Todd said as he turned to open the door.

"Where's your pillow-case Todd?" I asked when I noticed his hands were empty.

"Oh, I was just going to take some of your candy." Todd said with a smile.

I just looked at him, giving him a bigger smile. I didn't mind if he took some of my candy, because if he hadn't agreed with my parents to take me trick-or-treating, I would be staying home at my parents boring party. Trick-or-Treating to me wasn't even important; I just wanted to go with Todd. If he asked, I would give him all of my candy.

We left my house and headed for the end of the street to begin our quest for sweets.

Todd and I must have been out ringing doorbells for nearly two hours. By the end of the night my pillowcase was so full of candy that I was no longer able to carry it myself. Todd had been carrying my luggage for the past forty-five minutes, but he didn't mind as long as I agreed to give him more candy.

Todd had gotten a few compliments on his suit during the night, but many people didn't even know he was dressed up as someone, only that he looked incredibly handsome. I too had gotten a lot of compliments, more so than Todd. Many people thought my outfit was the cutest thing they had seen all evening. It also astonished me how many people mistook Todd and I as siblings, even though we look to be complete opposites. I thought the compliments to be very flattering, because I had always wanted Todd to be my older brother.

It was late now, and by the time we got back to my house, my parent's party seemed to be dwindling. I was feeling a bit tired, because of all the running around I had done. But I knew the night wasn't over, because Todd and I still had to separate the candy we had collected.

The tradition of separating the collected Halloween candy was an important one, because even though you had gathered enough candy to maybe last you a month, about half of that candy would most likely be something you didn't like. This year was no different, except that Todd had no candy to trade once we separated it all. It was a good thing, however, that Todd seemed to like a lot of the candy I didn't. I knew this would come in handy when giving him his share of the goods. As I reflected on my earlier thoughts of giving him all the candy if he wanted it, I decided that it wasn't really true anymore, on account of my greed for all things chocolate.

"Ian, is it all right if I spent the night tonight?" Todd asked as he yawned from exhaustion.

The suggestion shocked me, because rarely did Todd ever spend the night at my house. But a smile soon crept on my face.

"Yeah!" I said, not able to suppress my enthusiasm. "Come on, let's head upstairs." I motioned.

We steadily made it up the stairs and entered my bedroom. The feeling of exhaustion seemed to pounce on me as I laid eyes on my perfectly made bed. All of a sudden it felt as if I were carrying a thousand pounds on my shoulders. I walked over and plopped face first on the bed; my puppy tail sticking strait up in the air. Todd must have felt the same way, because he landed right next to me in the same position.

For a few minutes we just laid there, trying to regain enough strength to get ourselves out of our costumes. I felt glad that Todd was beside me, but I was too tired to even turn my head to look at him.

After a few minutes I felt Todd raise and sit up on the bed. I did the same, but I had to position my tail so that I wouldn't crush it. I looked over at Todd who was laughing a little at my peculiar way of sitting.

"You had a really good costume this year." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair to try and loosen it from all the gel.

"I really liked yours the most." I said back, giggling a little at his hair, which was now standing up from his attempt to loosen it.

"Thanks Ian. Tell me something, why did you dress up like a puppy?" He asked while taking off his bow tie.

The question caught me off guard. My face began to get red as I tried to think of a good excuse. I knew the answer, but I was scared of how Todd would react if I told him it was because I wanted him to think I was cute.

"Oh! Well, uh… I saw it at the store and saw it was in my size." I said with regret. That was the most stupid reason I could have come up with. I tried not to show my frustration as I looked into his eyes trying to convince him.

"Really? Because I figured it was because you knew how much I loved little puppies." Todd replied, obviously not buying my answer.

As he looked in my eyes I could tell he knew he had caught me in a lie, but I tried my hardest to maintain my composure. I just looked up at him and gave him a little grin, my face seemingly red as a tomato.

"Do you know why I love little puppies?" He asked as he began to lean in closer to me.

"N-n-no. W-why?" I replied with my voice trembling. His lips were only a few inches away from mine, and I could feel his sweet breath rushing against my cheek. The briefs under my pajamas began to tighten.

"Because I like to pet them." He said as he reached his arms around me, and began rubbing his hands up and down the sides of my body.

The feeling was almost more than I could bear. I had completely stopped breathing, and my body got unbelievably stiff. I tried so hard to loosen up, but the anticipation my body had for further physical contact was more than I could control.

Todd was staring me right in the eyes, and for a moment he had the look of seduction across his face.

It was perhaps the feeling of my nervously stiff body that made him stop what he was doing, because the way his eyes looked at me seemed to change almost immediately. It was as if I had stepped on his toes and ordered him to stop, because his expression soon changed from seduction to worry. He gently removed his hands from around my sides, and slowly moved over on the bed.

At first I didn't know what he was doing. I didn't want him to remove his hands, or get further away from me. His feeling changed so fast that I barely had time to register it in my head. As soon as it became clear to me why he backed off, I could feel a part of me begin to cry. I couldn't control myself from sending him mixed signals. I wanted so desperately to reach over and hug him as hard as could, but my body was still like concrete. My eyes widened as I watched him hang his head gently. At that moment I knew what he was thinking. It was as clear to me as anything had ever been before.

"_He cares for me._" I thought to myself as I stared at him in surprise. I could see it in his worried expression as plain as day.

At that moment I felt my body begin to regain strength. I found myself breathing with a sense of confidence I had never had before. It felt as if an entire new outlook of the world opened up before my eyes, and for the first time I could see my destiny right in front of me. It was Todd.

Now was the time. At that moment I felt stronger than ever before. I had to tell Todd how I really felt about him. About how I've always felt towards him. How he has been the object of my boyish desire for so many years, and how, if given the chance, I would wish to give him anything and everything he had ever dreamed of. I needed to tell him, that I lo…

"Well, I'm really tired Ian. I'm going to bed." Todd said as he stood up off the bed and began to take off his suit.

At that moment it felt as if an arrow had flown right into my chest. The way his tone expressed the words, I could only hear sadness and depression come from his voice. In an instant, that assurance I had felt, that longing to express myself in a way I had never done before, was gone.

I could do or say nothing as I watched Todd reach under the bed, after removing his costume, and grab my spare sleeping bag. He gently unrolled it on the floor, unzipped it, got in it, and zipped it back up.

My feelings were crushed. I felt as if I had lost everything. I was in such total shock that I didn't even notice myself getting up, removing my costume, walking over and cutting off the light. As I crawled slowly into bed I wanted desperately to cry out to Todd, to tell him that it was my fault, and that what he was thinking, wasn't true, but my state of mind rendered me helpless.

I waited hopelessly for him to at least say, "goodnight Ian", but he never did. I could feel myself beginning to have a panic attack. I tried desperately to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes, and in my soul, but as my eyes closed, and I saw nothing but darkness surrounding me, I finally surrendered, and began to cry.

**(End of Flashback)**


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Friends

Chapter 4

I awoke to the feeling of pressure being gently asserted onto my arm. As my eyes slowly opened, my gaze caught a glimmer of light coming from just above my head. I soon realized that it was from the window in my room, which was situated just above the bed. I could feel the comfort of my pillow under my head, and as my eyes opened a little wider I saw that my bed covers were over my body. I felt as if I had just woken up from a trance. My eyes could open only half way, so I brought my hand up and began to clear the sleep that seemed to be attached to my eyes. For some reason the areas around my cheeks were wet.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a voice beside me say.

I looked over to see that Todd was lying in the bed underneath the covers with me. At first I was too dazed to register it in my mind, and still wiping my eyes, I just looked at him.

"I really didn't want to wake you, but I saw that you were crying. Did you have a bad dream?" Todd asked gently as he calmly gazed into my eyes.

After a moment I snapped back into reality. My eyes widened as I became fully awake, and with a jolt I sat up in bed. The covers that were up around my shoulders fell down to my waist. It was then I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. I must have had a confused look on my face, because Todd sat up with me and told me what happened.

"When I found you in the basement yesterday, you were asleep." Todd told me.

"_YESTERDAY!_" I thought to myself in shock. I looked at the clock that was situated on top of my dresser. It said 9:47, and since light was shining from the window, I knew that Todd was telling the truth.

"I picked you up and brought you back to your room." Todd continued. "When I laid you down I noticed your head was bleeding a little." He then brought his hand up and lifted the right side of my bangs. I still felt a bit dazed, but I brought my hand up as well and felt a bandage on my forehead.

"You were out for a while Ian." Todd said. "When your parents got home I told them that you were sick, and since they both had to go to work early this morning, they asked me if I would spend the night to watch over you."

His voice was soft and soothing to my ever-moving thoughts.

"And since they offered to pay me, I couldn't refuse." He said giving me a little smile.

"I… have a math test today." Were the first words that stumbled out of my mouth. I put pressure on the bandage on my forehead, because it felt as though my head was pulsing.

Todd laughed lightly at my remark. "From the looks of that bruise on your head, you may have forgotten all the problems for the exam."

I smiled a little at his joke, but I didn't feel in the mood to laugh. I felt a bit restless, even though I was dizzy. I brought my legs out from under the covers, and as I did, I noticed I was only in my underwear.

My eyes widened as I saw the outline of my crotch in the light blue pair of briefs covering me. I quickly put my legs back under the sheets and pressed the covers tightly over my waist. My head suddenly felt as though all the blood in my body had rushed into it from embarrassment.

"_Wait a minute…_" I thought to myself.

I slowly lifted up the covers and looked again at my underwear. "_THESE AREN'T THE SAME PAIR OF UNDERWEAR I WAS WEARING YESTERDAY!_"

Todd must have noticed my reaction, because he interrupted me before I could utter a single word.

"When I took your clothes off to put you in the bed, I saw that your underwear was a bit… dirty, so I changed them for you."

My heart nearly stopped when he said that.

To think that Todd had seen me naked when I "wasn't ready" sent nervous chills down my spine. I didn't know how to react. Pressing down firmly on the covers around my waist I hung my head and tried desperately to hide my embarrassed reaction.

However, as hard as I tried I couldn't hide my frustration from Todd's ever piercing eyes. Even as I hid my vision from his own, I knew his gaze was still wandering over my seemingly horrified expression. Just from the pattern of his warm breath blowing onto my shoulder I knew that his own expression had changed.

He no longer felt like the warm, caring friend that took care of me that night, but rather his worry made it seem as though he was afraid he had committed a crime. I didn't even need to look into his eyes to know he felt we needed distance from one another.

"I'm sorry Ian." He said in a low depressing voice that seemed to hurt every inch of my body. I then started to feel his weight shift towards his side of the bed.

"I should g…"

Before he could even utter a single syllable more, my arm reached over with as much speed as a lightening bolt, and with such force as I could muster, I grabbed his arm and held on as firmly as my frail arm would allow. It was an impulse that didn't even seem to come from my brain, but within a deeper part of my being. It was as if during that single instance of embarrassment, frustration, and agitation, my soul forced my conscience to release the feelings it had been trying to express all this time. It seemed as though I was no longer in control of either my mind or my body, but rather the pain of my heart, and the tears in my eyes seemed to speak and act for me. My soul was unable to sustain any more abuse.

As my body used every ounce of energy to maintain the power in my outstretched arm, tears began to crisson my chest and stomach. I felt as though at anytime Todd was going to release himself from my futile grip, and leave my side once and for all. The thoughts of my earlier dream came flooding back to me, and I again began to feel the pressure of rejection due to my own childish foolishness. I began to feel that my own suffering and pain were to be constant throughout the rest of my life, and at the thought of such a notion, I began to question the very reason for living.

"_If Todd were to leave my life forever, there would be no life left to adorn. My body would surely wither out of existence, and the soul that flourished inside of me would simply lock itself away in its own bottomless abyss. If Todd were to forsake me now, I would surely die."_

My thoughts began to get more and more outrageous as I continued to struggle to hold onto whatever hope I had left. The seconds surrounding me in time seemed to expand into hours, and it felt as though I would be stuck in this frozen span of time for eternity.

Suddenly I felt Todd's weight begin to slowly return to the bed, and I felt my arm muscles begin to loosen.

At that moment I stopped breathing.

Refusing to stare into the darkness any longer, I opened my eyes and gently turned my head to face him. There my watery gaze matched his, and at that moment the walls of my soul broke down. Like a frightened child I lunged over and embraced his neck with all my might, not willing to let go.

Todd was also not wearing a shirt, and as I hung on crying my tear soaked chest pressed firmly against his. I pressed the side of my head gently against his temple and allowed his hair to caress my wet cheek.

I then felt the movement of Todd's arms as they reached around me and firmly held on to my sides and back. I could feel his hands locking together so that they wouldn't slip free.

The fear of losing my best friend had begun to dissipate as I felt his grip around my body. I knew then that he would never let me go, not even for an instant. My tears were not from pain anymore, but from the happiness and joy that was quickly filling my heart. I began to get so overwhelmed that I was afraid I was going to lose consciousness again. I knew that if there was ever a time to confess my feelings for Todd… it was now.

Silence had been between us for several minutes as Todd allowed me to grip onto him and release my emotions. My pulse began to quicken as I tried to best prepare for the moment. Breathing had begun to get rather difficult as I tried to release air from my lungs in order to pronounce the words that I had been so desperately trying to catch from deep within my soul. As the moment got closer and closer, never once did I loosen my grip around Todd's neck, nor did my tears ever stop baptizing his shoulders and back.

And in an instant… I seemed to capture what it was I was trying to obtain for so long. The words that expressed every feeling I've ever had towards Todd, as well as every feeling I was ever to express to him there after. The words that held within them the power to support the heaviest of objects, and knock down the strongest of obstacles. The words with such meaning that, if put together, seemed to stretch for endless miles, yet were each only spelt with four letters or less.

Those three little words…

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Friends

Chapter 5

"I love you Todd."

The words seemed to jump out of my mouth and into his ears as I clung onto his body with all my strength. At that moment, nothing else in the world mattered except the next response Todd would give. My emotions were completely mixed, and I could no longer tell if I was crying because of the insatiable relief I felt towards finally saying the true feelings of my heart, or if it was due to the fear of possibly receiving Todd's rejection. I hung onto him in agonizing suspense as I waited for a reply. I felt as if I were atop a large roller coaster waiting to plummet down the first heart stopping drop, and having the usual feelings of excitement and fear at the same time.

"I love you too Ian." Todd replied in an angelic voice.

My eyes widened in shock. I could feel my soul begin to flutter as Todd's words soaked into the very core of my heart. His grip around my body never loosened as he gently began to rub his ear against my hair. My emotion felt like that of an infant child clinging against its mother's breast, being able to feel the warmth of the skin, and knowing not only that that was the safest place in the world to be, but that the one holding you was the one person who would do anything to protect you, and make you happy.

"I've been in love with you ever since we first met, and you gave me a hug to show that you liked me." Todd continued to say softly. "You were always so affectionate towards me, as if I were a long lost older brother. You would always hang around me, and want to do whatever it was I was doing. I felt like I had a younger brother who looked up to me in every way. I've loved you for so long. I've always wanted to express how I felt towards you. Ian, it was you taught me that love went deeper than skin. You needed only to grab my hand and give me a smile to show how much you cared about me. I slowly discovered that my responsibility as a roll model was the best way to show you how much I felt. That's why I've continued dating women over the years, to try and teach you to become someone better than me."

Todd began to sob gently as his embrace prevented him from shaking. His tears fell softly onto my neck and shoulder. "That's why I brought Samantha over yesterday, because I wanted you to experience a normal relationship with a woman. It was only because I love you. You deserve the best Ian."

We sat holding each other for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"I've got the best." I said still crying.

I knew exactly what Todd was saying. I didn't blame him for doing what he did; for trying to lead me down a path I never wanted, or getting me to experience something I've only ever wanted to experience with him. He was never willing to take advantage of me, even though I might have agreed to it. I knew what he was saying about a physical want. Ever since I became of age, I too have had a physical attraction towards Todd, but was never willing to advance that feeling beyond a desire.

Todd gently pushed my body away just enough for my face to be in front of his. I continued to sob a little, though now it felt as if I had no worry in the world. Todd then released his hands from around my waist and moved them gently up to the sides of my face. He held me perfectly still as he stared directly into my eyes. Our noses were almost touching, our lips were but a few inches apart, and I could feel his warm breath blowing against my face and neck. His eyes told me he was a bit nervous.

I waited patently for his next words, not removing my gaze from his for a second.

Suddenly, with a gentle pull, he brought my face towards his, and kissed me.

My eyes widened as my lips pressed firmly against his. Todd closed his eyes as he tilted his head so that our noses wouldn't bump one another. His hands still gently held the sides of my head, which would have easily stopped me from pulling away, if I had wanted to.

My emotions were indescribable, and a million thoughts seemed to race through my mind all at once.

"_This was my first kiss_."

"_My first TRUE kiss_."

As our lips caressed and my eyes closed to better experience the moment; I felt my body begin to flutter, as if I were falling gently onto a cloud of white. The sinking feeling wasn't from the nervousness that still had its hold on me, but must have instead come from the realization of knowing that my one true dream had finally come to a reality. This was the first time my lips had pressed against another's with such a feeling of love, compassion, and wanting. My mind was being distracted by so many responses, that I hadn't noticed that Todd had begun to lower me gently back onto the bed.

Our lips were still intertwined when I felt the back of my head begin to press softly against the smooth surface of a pillow. My eyes opened once again in response, and as my head finally came to rest on the gentle pillow, Todd calmly released his lips from mine, and our first kiss was over.

My arms fell to the side of my body, letting my fingers touch the soft sheets on the bed. Todd's hands released from the sides of my head, and relaxed themselves on either side upon the pillow. Todd gazed down from atop of me and gave my eyes a serious expression. Not one that gave a sense of anger or frustration, but one that seemed to be apologetic. As I stared into his eyes, I couldn't understand why he was looking at me like that. I was still stunned from the kiss, so all I could do was look up at him, my eyes still wet from tears and my mouth ajar.

"Tell me to stop Ian, and I will." Todd said in a serious yet gentle tone of voice.

My pulse began to quicken as I continued to stare into his eyes. It was only then I fully realized what position I was in. My almost naked body was fully visible from Todd's point of view, as was his body from mine. The full realization of my arousal came flooding into me like a Tsunami. My tears had completely stopped, and I could feel the heat from my face begin to slowly evaporate the remaining moister on my cheeks. My face blushed beat red. My bare stomach began to rise up and down as it anticipated the pressure of Todd's body pressing firmly against it. One of Todd's legs was putting a slight pressure against my groin, and I could feel my underwear becoming increasingly tighter as the friction invoked my growing erection. My body was hot, almost to the point of nuclear meltdown. The anticipation that aroused within me through Todd's words was almost too much for my body to handle.

"I really love you Todd." I said to him in a gentle voice. "I never want you to stop."

After I spoke, I lifted my hands off the bed, and brought them up slowly over my head. I wasn't able to fully extend my arms due to the bedroom wall, but I was able to bring my hands together, and place them in a cuffed position, as if I had been tide-up.

A smile soon graced Todd's face. He slowly brought his right hand up and firmly grasped my wrists which were placed together. His leg, which had been pressing against my crotch, began to move up and down, teasing my erection. The tension for me was great, and as I closed my eyes to saver the rush of ecstasy, I gently began biting my lower lip.

I suddenly felt Todd's lips press against mine once again, but this time with such a force as to take my breath away. His lips only connected with mine for a moment or two, then suddenly began to migrate slowly down my cheek, then onto my neck. There again his lips locked with such force that it almost made me cry out in shock. It didn't hurt, only that my neck muscles were so strained in keeping it stretched out that I felt as if I could barely take much more.

I let out a soft moan, which seemed to catch Todd's attention, because he began to let up a little on the force of my neck. As his hand continued to clasp mine together, he began to move slowly down my neck, kissing around my collarbone. His lips moved even farther south, until they reached my left nipple. There he began to gently suck against the skin until it became somewhat erect.

I could only see the top of Todd's head as he continued to tease my upper body. His kisses were becoming more and more sensitive to the touch, and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I would no longer be able to hold back. I could now feel my body begin to sweat as the sensation of his wet tongue glided across my chest towards my other nipple. There he worked in the same manner, until it too had become erect.

I was in ecstasy as Todd again glided his tongue across my chest. He slowly began to kiss down my body, and it was no time at all before he reached my belly button.

From his touch my stomach started to sink in, due to the sensitivity of his kisses. Todd seemed undaunted by this, as he buried his face into my belly.

I suddenly let out another soft moan as I felt his tongue begin to now probe seemingly inside my stomach. I wanted to release my hands and gently move Todd's head aside, but his grip on my wrists would not allow it. He continued to fascinate my belly button with his tongue, licking inside and around until it was completely wet from his tongue and lips. I would not have been able to bare the tension for much longer, but fortunately he let up, and again started his kissing crusade.

From my belly button he moved to my right side, where he began to lick and kiss as he pleased. It was there my body was unable to handle the fondling. My side began to jump even from the slightest pressure from Todd's lips. It tickled to the point of me letting out a tiny giggle every time his lips came into contact with my skin.

Knowing he could do little around that part of my body, Todd moved back up, and positioned his head right above the edge of my underwear. Now my laughter had stopped, and the sense of anticipation again filled my body.

As Todd gave one last kiss to my stomach, he lifted his head and looked into my eyes. His nervous expression seemed to be asking for consent to travel even farther south. My mouth was open as I tried to catch my breath, sweat now beginning to run down my cheeks and forehead. A good portion of my body was now wet from Todd's exploration, and it seemed to be wondering why he had stopped. I could feel my erection pulsing, my heartbeat pounding, and my breathing quicken. For Todd to stop now would have been a tragedy. As he looked eagerly for a sign from me, I slowly nodded my head, giving him the ok.

I could see Todd's eyes widen with a sense of understanding. He brought himself up from my stomach and again crouched over my body. He brought himself down and kissed me lovingly on the lips, as if expressing his gratitude.

As his lips unlocked with mine, he began to position himself further down between my legs. He let go of my hands as he slid down the bed, positioning his arms parallel to my thighs.

His upper body was now between my legs as his head hovered over the bulge in my underwear. For a moment I was able to catch a glimpse of my erection from my laying position. I felt embarrassed at the sight, and laid my head back against the pillow so as not to see Todd's reaction to my crotch. I squinted my eyes in anticipation of Todd's next move.

Suddenly, I felt the most amazing pressure being asserted onto the top of my briefs. I opened my eyes and looked back up to see that Todd had descended down onto my covered phallus, and had begun to probe it fiercely with his tongue and lips. My cock pulsed with fury as Todd continued to apply pressure with the weight of his mouth. I knew that given another moment, the inside of my briefs would be overflowing with my excitement.

I had not even realized that I had been moaning aloud until Todd finally let off of my swollen member. My hands were no longer above my head, but were now positioned on either side of my waist; gripping firmly the covers Todd and I were lying on. Sweat rolled down my forehead, as well as down my chest; my whole body was now feeling the heat of my desire.

Todd removed his hands from the bed, and with a gentle haste, gripped the edges of my briefs. I could do nothing but breath heavily as Todd very slowly pulled my underwear off of my hips. My erection was not imposed by the tight restriction of my briefs, and as Todd continued to pull, it slowly popped its head out from the darkness. My member seemed to stretch desperately to absorb some fresh air, as if it had been holding its breath.

With his elbows, Todd eagerly brought my open knees together, so as to easily remove the last remaining bit of clothing that covered my sweaty body. My erection was now fully unveiled as it rested on my stomach just below my belly button. I could feel my testicles between my legs, and as Todd continued to keep my legs together, I had begun to feel pressure being asserted on them by my thighs. My feet were high in the air as Todd removed the underwear from around my ankles. After I was free, I was once again able to spread my legs, and allow relief to my groin. Todd merely threw the underwear to the side of the bed that wasn't being occupied, and once again positioned himself over my exposed reproductive organ.

I looked into Todd's eyes once more as I continued to grip the covers. His eyes never met mine, but instead gazed almost hungrily at my helpless flesh. As I saw his head begin to descend towards my hips, I laid my head once again against the pillow and closed my eyes, ready to embrace yet again the ecstasy of his touch.

Shock waives suddenly rushed through my body as the head of my cock was engulfed by Todd's mouth. My sensitive flesh felt every movement inside of Todd's oral cavity, and as he bathed my bulging member with his saliva, I could feel some of it roll out from his lips, down my shaft, and towards my testicles. I was on the verge of exploding as Todd's lips continued to move farther south down the hilt of my sword.

His mouth finally came to rest at the base of my cock; his nose pressed firmly against my stomach. The tip of my phallus pulsed inside of Todd's mouth, constantly slapping against his tongue.

I could no longer take the pressure building up inside of my body.

My cock suddenly erupted into Todd with a fury, releasing a wave of semen that seemed to slam against the roof of his mouth. I arched my back and let out a sharp moan as my bodies ecstasy converged into that single area of lust. His position at the base of my cock held fast as his oral cavity became filled with the seed from my erection. My hands clinched tightly the sheets under my supple body as my orgasm raged on.

The muscles in my body finally began to relax as the last bit of reproductive fluid pushed itself out from the tip of my penis. My arched body fell back onto the bed as gravity took its toll on my strength. My stomach rose up and down as I worked to catch the breath I had lost while ejaculating. My legs fell stretched out onto the bed, and my hands released the covers they had been grasping so tightly. Todd continued to keep his mouth on my penis, and as I lay trying to relax I could feel his warm breath rushing around the base of my spent member.

After my body had completely stopped pulsing, Todd began to rise up from off of my crotch. His lips pressed firmly against my phallus, in an attempt not to lose any of what he had trapped in his mouth. As his lips came up and over my head, I gave a little twitch, as the tip of my penis felt overly sensitive. As I was released from his lips, my erection plopped onto my stomach as if it were a wet pasta noodle.

Todd raised his head looking up at me with a smile, his lips firmly pressed together. I was breathing heavily as sweat continued to roll down either side of my body, but I was able to give Todd the same loving smile he was giving me. As we studied one another's expression, Todd tried to swallow that which I had put into his mouth. It seemed to take him a few tries, and he squinted at the taste, but he quickly regained his composure trying not to offend me. I wanted to tell him that that wasn't necessary, but he probably would have done it regardless.

He then slowly got up and stood in front of me at the foot of the bed. I wanted to get up and stand beside him, but my body wouldn't allow it. Instead I stared at him and his gleaming body. He too had a few droplets of sweat beaming down his chest, but he seemed to be pretty collected. I've always admired Todd for his physical appearance. He always had the desire to keep his body perfectly trimmed. There never seemed to be an ounce of fat on his entire person. It was almost like staring at a live replica of Michelangelo's "David".

It was then I drew my attention to the bulge in his underwear. White boxer-briefs seemed to be the only thing between his crotch and me, and as I continued to stare, its constant jumping told me it wanted to escape its cotton made prison.

Allowing me to gander only a few seconds, Todd reached on either side of his waist, grasped the sides of his shorts, and gently slid them down to his ankles.

As he rose back up I caught the first glimpse of my dreams desire. My face became red as I studied his naked body with intrigue. It was the first time I had ever seen another man naked. I could feel my body starting to arouse once again, and my penis began to expand in response.

Todd started to get back onto the bed, which I took as my cue to get ready. My heart was pounding as my adrenaline pumped feverishly throughout my body. My face began to blush with an even brighter tint of red as my nervousness tried to halt my physical movement. I arose from my laying position and sat up prepared to do anything Todd asked. I had already begun moistening my lips in an effort to create a slippery surface for Todd's oncoming endowment. I was scared at the thought of never having done something like this before, but I was willing to be there for Todd in any way he asked of me.

When Todd saw that I had sat up, he gently placed his hand on my shoulder, and softly pushed me back into my laying position. I was a bit confused by what he was doing, and at first I didn't know if he was going to let me do anything at all. My expression must have hinted to Todd what I was feeling.

"Do you trust me Ian?" He asked leaning over me.

I've always trusted Todd, no matter what the circumstance. He was the only one in this world I could ever fully trust. I nodded at his question, but I was still a bit perplexed.

As he once again positioned himself between my legs, he gently grabbed both my knees and raised them up. He then put one arm under each of my legs, and brought them up even further, until my feet dangled in the air. My wet crotch was now raised to the height of his swollen flesh. It put a little strain onto my body, but I was able to handle it. I could tell his body was shaking as I positioned myself in the manner in which he wanted. I couldn't tell if he too was having to strain, or if his shaking was do to nervousness. Once he had gotten me positioned properly he leaned down over my body, with my legs in the air, and placed his hands just under my arms, which I had brought up in order to grasp the sides of the pillow I was laying my head on.

With his face again just over mine, he bent down and gave me another kiss, which I enjoyed to its fullest. When our lips had departed, we both looked at each other with calm, and soothing looks.

"Can I put it in?" Todd said looking down at me.

It didn't take long for my mind to register what he had said. My eyes widened in shock and embarrassment! I hadn't expected him to suggest that kind of question. With sweat once again forming atop my brow, and a gleaming blush of pink covering my face, I didn't quite know how to answer. I was scared of the thoughts that ran through my head.

"_Will it hurt?... What does it feel like?... What if I said no?... Would he be mad at me?... Can I really trust him?_"

The last question sent a chill through my heart. I had never wanted to live in a world where trust was an issue of debate between Todd and I. Neglecting to give it anymore thought; I nodded my head in agreement. I loved and trusted Todd to the fullest, and I was not going to let him down.

After I had granted Todd consent, he brought himself up from over my body and began to position himself for insertion. He raised my body a little higher off the bed, and bent my legs towards my chest so as to better view my back entrance. I released my grip from the pillow, and held my legs from under the knees. Todd's erection began to press gently against my butt, and I could feel it throbbing against my smooth skin. I was unsure of what I was in for, and as I started to prepare myself, I began to breath more heavily.

Keeping my waist elevated with his hips, Todd brought his right hand up to his face and stuck his first two fingers inside of his mouth. Getting them wet with saliva, he pulled them out and brought them down towards my body. He then gently began rubbing them against my person, moistening the area around which he desired. It sent pleasurable chills down my spine as I moaned with nervous ecstasy. After wetting my back end sufficiently, his hand went back up to his mouth. However, instead of licking his fingers again, he slightly spat a little saliva into his hand, and brought it back down to his enlarged endowment. Grasping the hilt of his member with his wet hand, Todd started to moisten himself by gently masturbating.

I stared in lust as he massaged every inch of his reproductive organ. The head of his cock gleamed in the light, and as I indulged myself with the thought of Todd releasing himself over my body, I could once again feel the intense excitement forming within my own expanded sex organ.

After fully preparing himself, he placed his wet hand onto the side of my hip, and began to once again press his wet phallus against my butt. As I felt the tip of Todd's sword begin to slowly enter my body, I laid my head back on the pillow, shut my eyes, and gently gritted my teeth in anticipation. I tightened my muscles in a subconscious effort to try and prepare for the penetration.

With a slight push, the head of Todd's cock had quickly entered my body, and stopped just at the top of the shaft. As the air escaped my lungs, I couldn't help letting out a slight squeal from the pressure. A tender jolt of pain rushed through my hips like a volt of electricity, forcing my body to tense in defense. It felt as if I had been stung by a bee, but I tried my hardest not to think about it. I squinted my eyes, and bit my tongue in an effort to stop myself from crying. Todd had let out a moan of pleasure as his body connected with mine, and by his breathing I could gather his excitement had just about reached its peak. However, he paused for a moment to let my body adjust to the feeling, before he ventured deeper inside.

With his throbbing member now embedded, he brought himself back down to a crouching position over my body. As he put his hands back under my arms, which were still holding my legs in place, I worked to keep my hips still elevated so as to not allow his cock to escape my body. I didn't want him releasing from my bodily grasp, for fear of him having to force it back in. The pain was now started to subside, even though I still kept my eyes squinted in anticipation.

Once Todd had gotten comfortable, he again began to slowly push deeper inside my body. I held my breath as the feeling of his erection burrowed further into my person. I could feel a tightening pressure all around my waist and hips as he continued to engulf his phallus into my lower body. My crotch had begun to tighten to an extent I had never felt before, and I felt that at any moment I would yet again release myself in a confusion of ecstasy.

Todd continued to press forward in a great amount of pleasure. As the wide shaft of his endowment stretched my virgin body to seemingly no end, he invoked himself to still press further into my person. Our moans combined created an atmosphere of erotic sensations, which dove deep into our very cores of lust.

Todd's shaft was halfway into its decent, when I could suddenly feel the urge of incredible pressure asserting itself within my swollen erection. My mouth flew ajar as I felt a rush of pleasure race through the shaft of my phallus. As my hips tightened in response to the activity-taking place within my crotch, an eruption of semen escaped my throbbing sex organ and shot onto my chest. I sunk in my stomach as I held my breath, wanting desperately to relieve every ounce of sperm I had. In all its glory my reproductive organ released load after load of warm cum onto my body, leaving a trail of white from neck to navel.

The pressure being asserted on Todd's member due to my exploding erection seemed to be more than he could handle. Suddenly, with a forceful push, he vigorously rammed the remaining portion of his cock into my body. As my orgasm raged on, Todd let out an eager moan as his stomach came into contact with my testicles. The force of Todd's blow rushed through my body like air into a balloon. My eyes shot open as tears began to form, and the pressure forced me to let out a yell. From the pressure my phallus released one last efflux of semen, which flew almost to my chin. Todd's moaning had reached its peak, and like a water pistol his erection began to climax inside of my virgin body; I felt every rush of his existence being pumped into my waist. I could feel the hilt of his endowment pulsing and throbbing as it continued to expand in an effort to fully release every drop of ecstasy.

As we drained every ounce of reproductive fluid out of our bodies, a feeling of relief shortly followed. Todd had begun to pull out of my body as his member was fully extinguished. Again I held my breath as the relief of pressure from Todd's erection slowly escaped my person. Once he was completely free from my lower body, he motioned for me to let go of my legs so that I could relax. As I easily brought my feet back onto the bed, Todd gently collapsed on top of me, with no regard for the semen that covered my chest and stomach. As our bodies pressed together, our breathing became in unison as we tried regaining our composure. Our arms were worn out, but I managed to reach over and find Todd's hand, gripping it firmly with my own.

After a minute or two, he got up from on top of me, and after getting clear of my legs, plopped down right beside me in total fatigue.

Todd lay beside me for the longest time catching his breath, his hand still firmly clutching mine. I continued to leave my knees in the air as I caught my own breath, because I still had a slight shock of pain residing in my hips. I bit my tongue as best as I could to hide my tears from Todd, so as not to worry him. After a few minutes had past I was slowly able to lower my legs back onto the bed, and the pain diminished.

Our bodies were covered with sweat and the love we had shed for each another, but I didn't feel dirty in the least. I knew that what had happened, felt like the most natural thing in the world. The pleasure and pain my body experienced was for the single purpose of making Todd happy. Nothing else mattered.

My breathing had finally returned to normal when Todd sat up from his position and stared down once again at my naked body. There wasn't a sense of embarrassment in the entire room.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" Todd asked lifting me up into a sitting position.

I ran my free hand across my chest and stomach, and for the first time felt how much love I had really shed onto my body. Wiping my sticky hand on my thigh I looked up at Todd and nodded my head.

Getting up off the bed Todd gently pulled me up with him, and I stood to rest against his naked body. He looked down at me, and reaching his hand up to my forehead, gently took off the bandage that was covering the scratch on my head. I had completely forgotten that I was still wearing it, and didn't mind it being taken off, because my head was feeling much better than before. We then began walking out of my room and down the hall into the bathroom.

Taking a shower with Todd was the most sensual thing I had ever experienced. For nearly an hour we covered our bodies with lathered soap and shampoo, refusing the other the privilege of cleaning their own body. Our skin pressed firmly against one another as our bodies were constantly being rinsed by both water and steam. Again and again as the water rinsed away the soap from a portion of our bodies, the other would come up and finish the cleaning with their own style of tongue bathing.

Once again I found myself unable to withhold an orgasm, which erupted inside of Todd's mouth as he attempted to orally clean the underside of my erect member.

After the pleasure subsided I told him I was sorry, and that it was unintentional, but he told me he understood that the reason I got so easily excited was because of my inexperience with sex. He then said that with time, my orgasms would grow to be less spontaneous, and not so easily set off. I was still a bit naïve in my thinking, and didn't put much thought behind the true meaning of Todd's words.

We finally finished our shower, dried each other off vigorously, got dressed into some pajamas, and laid ourselves on the floor of my room over and under some clean blankets and sheets I had stowed away inside of my closet. Todd and I snuggled facing each other, our bodies intertwined within the sheets, my head buried in his chest. The warmth emanating from his person was so pleasing to my exhausted body that I found I was unwilling to move. I lay there in his arms feeling his soft heart beat upon my face, with not a care in the world. Even as Todd gave me one last kiss upon my head before entering his dreams, I only buried myself further inside of his loving grasp. As I lay on the brink of sleep, I knew that this was only to be the first of many intimate days spent with Todd. I was sure that new trials would sooner or later present themselves, and try to break us apart through deceit and uncertainty, but I wasn't worried. Deep down I knew that what Todd and I shared was something far more wonderful and powerful than any obstacle. A bond as strong as ours could never be broken or torn apart. Even if this relationship, for whatever reason, couldn't work out, I knew that our friendship would keep us together. It would be the light in the darkness to guide us, and the happiness that would forever keep us smiling.

As I drifted off into my dreams, I knew in my soul that Todd and I would be together forever. We would be forever friends.

**…The End… ? **

**Thank you for reading my story! If you have any suggestions as to how I should keep the story going, please let me know in your review! I hope to continue adding to the story soon!**


End file.
